Dustkit
Dustkit is a RiverClan kit played by Monument. Appearance a cream she-cat with dark points and bright, blue eyes Reason for Name Dust- in remembrance of her deceased uncle, Dusthawk -'kit': suffix given to a kit from birth until apprenticeship -paw: suffix given to a young cat during apprenticeship Personality Dustkit is a typical kitten in the aspect that she is extremely excitable and rambunctious. Dustkit is loud and opinionated. She does not really care what others think of her, and believes that she can do pretty much anything she wants(that isn't directly against the rules her parents have set for her and her siblings). She is very lovable and adores snuggling. She does not worry about the "personal bubbles" that some cats have because she never even thinks about it. She is very touchy-feely and just enjoys being next to other individuals. Many times, Dustkit just does whatever without really thinking about the consequences. She hates getting in trouble, though she understands that sometimes she deserves it when she acts naughty. Dustkit is very sociable, though, and loves spending time with her family. She really enjoys it when her aunts and uncles come to visit them because she gets to hear about life as a warrior outside of camp. She has already decided that she enjoys the company of she-cats. In that aspect, she has unintentionally followed in Dusthawk's pawsteps of being attracted to the same sex. She does not really think of the future except that she would like to fall in love someday with a gorgeous she-cat and live happily ever after. She is very clumsy and can often be seen tripping over her own or someone else's paws. She does not get embarrassed by this, and instead laughs at herself. She is used to her own klutzy nature and tries to stay out of situations where that might come as a huge disadvantage. She hopes to grow out of this by the time she becomes an apprentice because nobody wants a clumsy apprentice. Family » Magpiestar, maternal grandfather (deceased) » Willowbreeze, maternal grandmother (deceased) » Cloudheart, paternal grandfather (adoptable) » Willowstep, paternal grandmother (adoptable) » Troutfoot, maternal uncle(rowan) » Thrushwing, maternal uncle » Mousetooth, maternal aunt(me''!) » Fallowspot, maternal aunt (deceased) » Dusthawk, maternal uncle(deceased) » Littlepaw, maternal uncle('syn') » Mallowtail, paternal uncle('bran') » Swanflower, paternal aunt(adoptable) » Dawnfeather, paternal aunt('witch') » Cherrynose, paternal aunt(deceased) » Stonestar, father ('caelinus') » Minnowleap, mother ('fallow') » Blizzardkit, sister ('rowan') » Deerkit, brother ('moonaloo') » Mistykit, brother ('wess') » Greykit, brother ('caelinus') » Cricketkit, brother ('syn') » Cherrykit, sister ('bran') » Frostkit, sister ('fricadella''') History Dustkit has such a large family that she probably could not tell you every individual, especially since she never knew some of her aunts and uncles. Dustkit and her seven siblings were born to Stonestar and Minnowleap in RiverClan. She was extremely excited to learn exactly what it meant that her father was the leader. Basically, she and her siblings came from a line of royalty, because their grandfather, Magpiestar, was leader before their father. Her parents had a somewhat quiet, but lovely story, and some of her siblings adored hearing how Minnowleap and Stonestar met. It came as a shock to everyone, especially Stonestar, when Minnowleap popped out eight kittens. Sure, she had gotten quite huge, but even Tickstorm did not predict that there would be eight kittens. In order, they were Blizzardkit, Dustkit, Deerkit, Mistykit, Greykit, Cricketkit, Cherrykit, and Frostkit. They were a bit smaller than normal kits because Minnowleap had given birth a tad bit earlier than most queens, but most all of them were healthy. The one who had the most damage was Minnow for obvious reasons, but she recovered quickly after regaining her strength. Stories of their family were a common occurrence, and they learned that most of them had been named in honor of deceased family members. While some of the kits like Cherrykit wanted to live up to their namesake, Dustkit was just excited to be recognized. She understood, even at her young age, that she would never be like her namesake, Dusthawk. Dusthawk was her mother's brother, and had been pursuing a forbidden relationship with a WindClan tom by the name of Ravenstep before he died. This part was left out from some of the stories to spare the kits from the idea that crossclan relationships were okay, but Dustkit had heard it from one of the other queens. Dustkit doesn't believe that she has to live up to anyone or anything, but she is definitely a pawful of trouble. Category:RiverClan